Ein Tag im Leben von Ryo Bakura
by Zephairy
Summary: Ryo hat es wiklich nicht leicht mit seinem Yami! Deshalb beschreibe ich hier mal aus Ryos Sicht einen Tag in seinem Leben. Lest selbst, wieviel er leiden muss. OneShot


N/A: Tadaa! Mein erstes One-Shot. Mehr brauche ich dazu auch gar nicht zu schreiben. Lest selbst. Ach ja, dass hier widme ich meinen Freunden. Hey guys –wink-

/.../ Bakuras (Yami) Stimme im Gedanken von Ryo

-...- Ryos Antwort

**Ein Tag im Leben von Ryo Bakura**

Jeden Morgen klingelte der Wecker pünktlich um sechs. Dies war so sicher, wie die Stimme seines Yamis, die ihn zum Liegenbleiben drängte. Was war schon ein verpasster Tag in der Schule, wenn man morgens dafür noch einige Stunden länger im warmen Bett liegen konnte? Ryo fiel es zunehmend schwerer, die Stimme seines zweiten Ichs jeden Tag aufs neue zu ignorieren. Es wäre für beide so viel leichter, einfach noch im Bett zu bleiben.

/Hey! Komm schon! Schule ist doch wirklich zu öde. Lass uns lieber irgendwo einbrechen! Mich juckt es in den Fingern. Tu wenigstens das, wenn du mich schon nicht mehr schlafen läßt./

Ryo stöhnte auf. Würde das jemals aufhören? Wie konnte er diesen Teufel bloß loswerden, der ihn in seinen Gedanken verfolgte? Sich den Schlaf aus den Augen reibend schlurfte Ryo zum Bad. Es half ja alles nichts. Er konnte nicht das tun, was sein Yami verlangte und zu Hause bleiben! Damit würde er nachgeben und das durfte er nicht...

/Bin ich den so schlimm? Was kann ich den dafür, dass ich nur ein Geist meines früheren Selbst bin? Hab ich mir etwa dich Waschlappen als Wirt ausgesucht? Pah, du nervst. Würde ich dich nicht brauchen, würdest du jetzt nicht mehr aufrecht stehen./

Das beste und effektivste, was Ryo in so einer Situation tun konnte, war abwarten und Tee trinken. Irgendwann würde sein Yami schon Ruhe geben. Das hofft er er zumindest inständig...

Für eine halbe Stunde hatte Ryo auch Glück und sein Yami verfiel in Schweigen. Die nächste Auseinandersetzung gab es jedoch schon beim Frühstück...

/Yo! Wie kannst du nur sowas ekelhaft Süßes essen? Ich will Fleisch haben! Echte Männer essen Fleisch. Nicht so einen Süßkram./

Nicht schon wieder. Es war ein echtes Misterium, dass Ryo noch nicht völlig wahnsinnig geworden war. Wie hielt Yugi nur seinen zweites Ich aus? Die Beiden schienen sich irgendwie zu verstehen, im Gegensatz zu ihm und seinem Yami...

-Hör zu...kannst du nicht wenigstens etwas mehr sein, wie Yugis anderes Ich? Kannst du mich vielleicht einmal in Ruhe frühstücken lassen?-

/Wieso sollte ich? Was springt für mich dabei raus? Nichts! Ist doch so, oder? Sei froh, dass ich wenigstens nicht mehr gewaltsam deinen Körper übernehme./

In seinem Geist spürte Ryo, wie sein Yami sich etwas weiter in seine Gedanken zurückzog. Hatte er ihn etwa verletzt? Das konnte doch nicht sein. Dieser weiße Teufel hatte keine Gefühle und schon gar kein Mitleid für IHN!

/Habe ich doch...Immerhin könnte ich ohne dich nicht exestieren. Wenn ich dir entgegenkommen soll, musst du das selbe bei mir machen./

-Okay...Was willst du? Geld, einen Ferrari, neue Karten? Ich würde dir alles geben, nur um mal einen Tag ohne diese Unterbrechungen in meinen Gedanken leben zu können...-

Er seufzte und räumte gerade das Geschirr weg, als sein Yami sich erneut zu Wort meldete.

/Ich will einen Tag Freiheit./

Ryo war so erschrocken, dass er beinahe ein Glas fallen ließ.

-Wie bitte? Freiheit? Wie soll das denn gehen? Das ist unmöglich...-

/Ist es nicht! Überlaß mir einfach nur für einen Tag deinen Körper. Freiwillig./

-Das kannst du sowas von vergessen! Ich gehe jetzt zur Schule und du hälst die Klappe.-

Gesagt getan. Denkste! Ryo ging zwar zur Schule, doch sein Yami war noch lange nicht gewillt die Klappe zu halten. Einmal war Ryo so abgelenkt, dass er vor eine Laterne rannte. Sein Yami war außer sich vor Schadenfreude.

/Wuhuu! Das muss wehgetan haben. Hehe. Soll ich jetzt deinen Körper übernehmen? Dann hättest du armes kleines Ding keine Schmerzen mehr. Klingt das nicht verlockend/

-Überhaupt nicht!-

Mit Tränen in den Augen und einer blutenden Nase erreichte er die Schule. Als er in einer seiner Hosentaschen nach einem Tuch krammte, tippte ihn jemand auf die Schulter.

„Alles okay, Ryo?"

„Es geht schon", schniefte er und blickte in die violetten Augen Yugis.

Dieser sah nicht wirklich überzeugt aus, nickte aber nach kurzem Zögern. Yugi hatte es so gut! Nie hatte er Probleme mit seinem Yami. Wie gerne würde er das Milleniumspuzzel anstatt des Ringes haben.

/Denk gar nicht erst dran. Ich bin viel mehr Wert, als dieser alte, staubige Pharao. Was kann er, was ich nicht kann/

Mit dem Kopf schüttelnd lief Ryo an Yugi vorbei hinein ins Klassenzimmer.

Auf halbem Weg drehte er doch nochmal um, um Yugi zu fragen: „Wieso hast du so ein gutes Verhältnis zu deinem Yami? Es scheint fast, als wäret ihr Freunde."

Yugi schien für einen Moment etwas abwesend, antwortete ihm dann aber:"Klar sind wir Freunde. Mein Yami und ich sind Partner. Wir können uns aufeinander verlassen."

Der kleine Yugi sah bei diesen Worten so glücklich aus, dass Ryo den Kopf hängen ließ und einfach nur zu seinem Platz schlurfte. Ihm war elend zumute.

/Das ist doch Quatsch. Wir und ihr können keine Freunde sein.../

-Du hast es ja noch nichtmal probiert. Wie kannst du das dann wissen?-

/Ich weiß es einfach, ja/

-Wenn du meinst...-

Die nächsten Schulstunden gingen recht ereignislos vorbei. Keine doofen Kommentare mehr von Seiten seines Yamis. Ryo konnte sich fast glücklich schätzen...gebe es da nicht diese eine Stunde mit einer bestimmten Lehrerin.

/Hmmm...wenn ich mich recht erinnere haben wir die nächste Stunde Mathe, nicht/

Zusammenzuckend führte Ryo eine Hand an seine Stirn, um sich den Schweiz abzuwischen. Er hatte so gehofft, dass sein Yami in seinen Gedanken eingeschlafen war. Mathe war der Horror schlechthin. Besonders, wenn sein Yami so hellwach war wie heute!

/Ah, da kommt sie ja schon. Geb es zu, Ryo. Du stehst genauso wie ich voll auf die Schnecke./

-Tue ich nicht!-

Ohne es zu merken, war Ryo von seinem Platz aufgesprungen und sein Stuhl fiel klappernd nach hinten. Schwups. Schon hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit seiner gesamten Klasse. Er murmelte eine Entschuldigung und setzte sich wieder an seinen Platz.

-Du bist heute noch schlimmer als sonst.-

/Danke für das Kompliment/

Ryo raufte sich die Haare. Kam man seinem Yami denn mit gar nichts bei? Es war wirklich zum Heulen. Einfach nur grauenvoll...

/Hey, sieh dir mal ihren kurzen Rock an. Nette Beine! Außerdem ein recht heißer Ausschnitt. Schau doch mal hin. Dir entgeht echt was./

Ohne das er es wollte, richtete sich Ryos Blick auf den Ausschnitt des T-Shirts seiner Lehrerin. Naja, so Unrecht hatte sein Yami nicht...Moment! Was dachte er hier? Sein Gesicht wurde knallrot und heiß. Oh Gott. Mit den Händen verbarg er sein Gesicht und starrte angespannt nach rechts.

„Ryo, Ryo Bakura! Ich rede mit dir."

„Was?"

„Du kannst uns doch sicher die Antwort auf meine Frage geben, oder?"

„Äh...nun ja..."

/Die Antwort lautet 23,78./

„Ja, äh...was?

/Oh man...sag einfach 23,78./

„Gut. 23,78."

„Das ist korrekt. Sehr gut, Ryo."

Erleichtert sank er in seinen Stuhl zurück. Das war knapp gewesen.

-Woher wusstest du die Antwort? Gab es damals im alten Ägypten schon so komplizierte Matheaufgaben?-

/Quatsch. Mir liegt Mathe einfach im Blut. Ich war ein Dieb, da muss man rechnen können. Das macht die Liebe zum Geld. Hehe./

Um es milde zu sagen: Ryo war mehr als erstaunt über diese Tatsache. Sein Yami konnte doch tatsächlich auch noch etwas anderes, etwas nützliches, außer ihn zu nerven.

/Hast du nicht was vergessen? Wie wäre es mit einem Dankeschön/

-Äh...gut, du hast Recht, obwohl...es war deine Schuld, die mich in diese Lage gebracht hat..-

/Dann ein halbes Dankeschön./

Wie blöd sich das auch anhören musste, Ryo hatte keine andere Wahl. Er musste es sagen.

-Okay, okay. Also...Halb-Danke...-

/Das hat dich jetzt Überwindung gekostet, was/

Darauf gab Ryo keine Antwort. Der Rest des Schultages verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle und Ryo war froh, als die Glocke das Ende des Schultages ankündigte. Am liebsten wäre er auf der Stelle nach Hause gelaufen, um weiteren Peinlichkeiten, die sicher noch durch seinen Yami ausgelöst würden, zu entgehen. Doch sein Magen knurrte laut und so entschied er sich, irgendwo etwas Essbares aufzutreiben.

/Wir gehen aus? Das ist ja mal was neues/

-Sei bitte still...Ich möchte mir nur noch was zu essen holen.-

/Du meinst wohl uns! Hunger habe ich auch./

-Wie soll das denn gehen? Du bist ein Geist...Geister können keinen Hunger haben.-

/Natürlich! Jetzt geh etwas schneller, oder soll ich übernehmen? Dann könntest du dich ein bisschen ausruhen. Ist nur ein Vorschlag./

Die Stimme seines Yamis war sanft und einschläfernd, weshalb Ryo den Weg entlang torkelte. Er konnte sich nur noch mit Mühe auf den Beinen halten. Was sollte das schon wieder? Hatte sein Yami einen neuen Trick dazugelernt, oder war er einfach nur Müde?

/Passn auf! Auto von links/

Der Aufschrei dröhnte laut in Ryos Kopf und machte ihn wieder wach. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, um aus der Fahrbahn des Wagens zu hechten. Schwer atmend richtete er sich auf dem Bürgersteig auf und klammerte sich hilfesuchend an eine Laterne.

/Das war ganz schön knapp.../

Jetzt war Schluß. Ryo hielt es nicht mehr aus! Sein Yami hätte ihn eben fast umgebracht, nur weil dieser unbedingt seine kleinen Spielchen mit ihm treiben musste.

-Halt die Klappe und verschwinde.-

Der Ton, in dem er diese Worte aussprach, war kalt und schneidend. In seinen Gedanken zuckte sein Yami zusammen.

/Hey...Bakura, hör mal, dass eben.../

„Verschwinde endlich! Ich hasse dich!"

Mit gaballten Fäusten stand Ryo am Straßenrand und schrie, so laute es ging, seinen Ärger hinaus. Plötzlich merkte er, wie sein Yami sich weit in seine Gedanken zurückzog. Zu überrascht, um sich darüber zu wundern setzte er einfach seinen Weg fort. Mitlerweile war es spät geworden. Der Himmel verdunkelte sich und Lichter gingen an. Es wurde Zeit sich was zu Essen zu holen und dann ab nach Hause zu laufen.

Als Ryo die Pizzeria verließ fühlte er sich etwas schläfrig und schlapp. Vielleicht sollte er sich erstmal hinlegen, wenn er daheim war. Ja, dass wäre das beste. Langsam lief er den Weg zurück. Dabei achtete er nicht auf seine Umgebung und übersah die schwarzgekleidete Person, die ihm folgte. Sein Yami regte sich in seinen Gedanken und preschte etwas vor, so dass Ryo ihn wieder deutlich spürte. Gerade als er fragen wollte, was denn los sein, bekam er einen Schlag von Hinten auf den Kopf. Was...? Eine Person schubste ihn brutal auf eine Seitengasse zu.

/Okay. Das reicht! Lass mich mal./

Ohne auf Ryos Protest zu achten übernahm er den Körper. Mit glitzernden Augen wandte er sich dem Angreifer zu, der nun mit einem Messer auf ihn zustürmte.

-Pass auf!-

Sein Yami wedelte lässig mit der Hand und trat blitzschnell hinter den Angreifer. Mit dem Messer in der Hand stand er nun hinter ihm und drückte es an seine Kehle.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Wie ich das gemacht habe? Ganz einfach! Ich bin ein Geist."

Dies sprach er so ernst aus, das der Mann in seiner Umklammerung wimmerte und alle Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich.

-Bitte töte ihn nicht.-

„Warum sollte ich das Schwein nicht töten? Er wollte dich zuerst killen."

-Na weil es schlecht wäre.-

„Oh man!"

Sein Yami lachte laut auf. Der Schwarzgekleidete hatte mit großen Augen das, für ihn so erscheinende, Selbstgespräch verfolgt und zitterte unkontrolierbar.

„Bitte laß mich gehen! Ich werde nie wieder jemanden überfallen."

„Ts. Sicher! Und Schweine können fliegen."

Er holte mit dem Messer aus und schlug ihm die stumpfe Seite an die Schläfe. Der Räuber sakte bewusstlos zu Boden.

-Danke. Das war irgendwie nett von dir.-

Ryo lächelte und zog sich etwas weiter zurück um seinem Yami etwas Freiraum zu geben.

/Was soll das/

-Ich denke, dass hast du dir verdient.-

„Ja, dass habe ich wohl wirklich."

Breit grinsend lief er aus der Gasse und verschwand in einer Nebelwolke.

Owari

A/N: Please...Review? –Hundeblick mach-


End file.
